rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is a character in the world of RWBY and leader of Team JNPR. His weapon of choice is Crocea Mors, which is a sword and a sheath; the sheath doubles as a collapsible shield. The weapon was handed down in his family from his great-great-grandfather, who fought in The War. He makes his first appearance towards the end of the first episode, throwing up in the airship and earning his temporary nickname, "Vomit Boy," from Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Appearance Default Outfit Jaune is a tall teenage boy with messy blond hair and dark-blue eyes. He is quite toned, with muscles noticeable across his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves with a symbol hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee and black shoes with a symbol on the soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. Pajamas He sleeps in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers. When he's in his classes, he sometimes wears the male school uniform that most of the other characters wear. Personality Jaune is not exactly the most suave individual in Beacon Academy, though he does try to portray himself as such. He is a fairly kindhearted person and means well, as shown when he helps Ruby up after the students’ arrival at Beacon. When asked why, he simply noted that it seemed like a good opportunity to make a new friend. He has been shown to maintain his unselfish manner regardless of the situation, even going as far as to defend Cardin Winchester, who has been blackmailing him and forcing him to do his work. When needed, he is even willing to deliberately put himself in awkward situations like walk in public in a dress without a hint of embarrassment in order to keep his word showing to have traits of nonconformity. Although, according to him, it is part of his family motto of not going back on one's word. Jaune is an outgoing, goofy and all around friendly person. He treats people equally and has no problems expressing himself to strangers and bonds with them easily, showing a lot of confidence. However, his confidence can get out of hand and backfire during his pursuits of romance. Following his father's advice, Jaune usually comes up with silly schemes and pick-up lines in his attempts to get a girl's attention. Despite having confessed to having feelings for Weiss Schnee, Jaune has tried to win over Pyrrha Nikos and Yang in the past as well. Jaune has shown to care for his friends and the people around him, being protective of them and having a sense of responsibility as a team leader which focuses only on his teammates' well being even excluding his own to achieve it. He would put himself on the spot if someone was threathing his friends and has shown to be unable to do something that may hurt the people he cares about. Jaune has also shown to take other people's feelings in priority, and is even willing to offer advice to help potential romantic rivals if it's for the well-being of the people he cares about. Because of his family line, Jaune is obsessed with being a hero. However, he was never formally trained like the rest of his family; this causes him to lack self-esteem and assign a lot of importance to his image as a fighter; this is reflected in his willingness to perform dishonest actions, such as using fake transcripts to gain acceptance into Beacon. He also does not seem to be very proud of having a weapon given to him, rather than earning or crafting it on his own, referring to his weapon as a simple "hand-me-down" instead of a "family heirloom." Despite usually being easily intimidated and scared, once the battle starts, Jaune's fears are replaced by his brash attitude, causing him to jump in headfirst without considering the risks. This causes him to be predictable when fighting, foregoing defense in favour of offense. Jaune's will remains strong even when outmatched by his opponents, especially when he is trying to protect someone or aid them in battle. During his fights, despite taking several highly-damaging attacks, Jaune keeps pressing on his opponents, refusing to let their assault intimidate him. This trait remains even during conversations with other people as Jaune never contradicts himself and can be harsh but always honest with answers. Jaune is also seen to be a man of his word, keeping the promises he makes to others such as with Pyrrha where he said he'd wear a dress if niether had a date. Abilities It is stated by Pyrrha in The Emerald Forest that Jaune has a lot of Aura. His Aura provides him with a healing factor, an ability which may not be common, as Weiss wasn't seen using it in the "White" Trailer. As seen in Forever Fall, Pt.2, Jaune can shield himself with his Aura, making him immune to incoming attacks. However, he didn't use this ability consciously, only activating it briefly on instinct. This most likely implies that, since his Aura has been recently unlocked, he still lacks the ability to use his Semblance at will which has been implied to be protective in nature and is likened to a shield. As of now Jaune and others around him are still unsure as to what his Semblance actually is, and he has shown a reluctance to work on developing his Aura because of that. In combat, Jaune is shown to be rather clumsy, stumbling in comparison to the agile movement of other students. However, Jaune has impressive defensive skills and physical strength. This can be seen during his fights against the creatures of Grimm where he was capable of holding the heavy claw of an Ursa Major long enough to counter and behead it in a single hit, and while protecting Cardin from an incoming attack from the same Ursa Major. In addition, he was able to block a powerful strike from a Death Stalker with his shield without getting injured or knocked back, which can also be attributed to the durability of his shield as well as showing the extent of his physical strength. In Players and Pieces, Jaune shows remarkable leadership skills, quickly grasping the tactical situation, forming the plan and coordinating its implementation, thus bringing down the Death Stalker. He's also shown to have skill in strategy when he beat Ruby, Yang and Weiss in a board game. Despite his other abilities, Jaune seems to lack offensive abilities, as he was easily beaten by Cardin in their match. He was unable to defend himself from the Ursa while he tried to attack it, resulting in Jaune receiving strong blows from the Grimm and forcing Pyrrha to help him in the last second, demonstrating his inability to respond correctly to attacks. Since being tutored by Pyrrha however, Jaune has slowly begun to develop his swordsmanship and was shown to be able to hold his own against her in a recent lesson until Pyrrha took him by surprise by sweeping a kick underneath him and knocking him off his feet. Jaune is also seen to be a highly skilled dancer, as he impressed Pyrrha during their dance. Trivia *Jaune's name is a reference to Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc), a medieval French war heroine and martyr. *"Jaune" is the French word for yellow. *Three of his possessions have a symbol on them. The front of his shield and the soles of his shoes have a symbol that resembles two arcs. However, this symbol is not Jaune's, and his true symbol is located on his shirt under his breastplate.RWBY Livestream **The symbol that resembles two arcs is a rainbow.DVD Commentary needed **As of Volume 2, the soles of Jaune's shoes have completely changed. In place of the rainbow symbol, he has "left" and "right" written on them. *During The Stray, it is shown that Jaune's sword is nearly identical to the one wielded by the man on the statue in front of Beacon Academy. *When frightened, Jaune has a very high-pitched scream. It was enough for Yang to mistake it for a girl's scream. **This might be a joke towards the cross-dressing heroine his name is based on. *Jaune Arc gets constantly harassed and bullied by Cardin Winchester. Joan of Arc was sentenced to being burned at stake by Henry Beaufort, the Bishop of Winchester, who was also a Cardinal. *Jaune may be allergic to the tree sap of the Forever Fall forest, as his face was swollen and he was speaking in a nasally voice after he gathered a large amount of it for Cardin and his team. *Jaune is one of the few characters (the other being Russel Thrush) who has a video that is not canon with the show. Monty created a rig of Jaune dancing and put it on his Facebook. *In Dance Dance Infiltration Jaune mentioned that he has seven sisters, where he was born among the sisters is unknown, but it can be assumed it was towards the younger end. He may possibly be the youngest or one of the youngest children in his family. **This makes him the only know character with multiple siblings and the only one to be a different gender than said siblings. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team JNPR Category:Protagonists Category:Human